Markup Languages have attained wide popularity in recent years. One type of markup language, Extensible Markup Language (XML), is a universal language that provides a way to identify, exchange, and process various kinds of data. For example, XML is used to create documents that can be utilized by a variety of application programs. Elements of an XML file have an associated namespace and schema.
In XML, a namespace is commonly used to uniquely identify each class of XML document. Each XML document can use a namespace to allow processes to easily identify the type of XML associated with the document. The unique namespaces may also assist to differentiate markup elements that come from different sources and happen to have the same name.
XML Schemata provide a way to describe and validate data in an XML environment. A schema states what elements and attributes are used to describe content in an XML document, where each element is allowed, and which elements can appear within other elements. The use of schemata ensures that the file is structured in a consistent manner. Schemata may be created by a user and generally supported by an associated markup language, such as XML. By using an XML editor that supports schema, the user can manipulate the XML file and generate XML documents that adhere to the schema the user has created.
Commonly, when an element or tag is inserted into an XML document that is incorrect the XML editor refuses to allow the user to continue composing the XML document without addressing the error. In such a case, the XML editor simply disallows edits to an XML document that are erroneous with respect to the schema, such that editor does not provide freestyle editing. Another option for editors is to allow the user to generate the entire XML document, and then subsequently validate the XML document in its entirety. Errors occurring upon validating the entire XML document will then need to be found and corrected.